


Her Three Loyal Cubs

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also me: repeatedly dials back to the near end of, F/M, Hm maybe the girl will disappoint me by, If she does at least it'll give me, Me: can't stand Dinah's antiblack wannabe black girl ass, Sigh I was excited about That's My Girl, Someone made a joke about how they wished, That's My Girl purely for Dinah's runs, an excuse not to pay a lot of, and adlibs while gettin my life to em, as a whole, attention to that girl group, being the next single at first cuz of how, enough to ignore that girl's vocal talent, hyped to hear Dinah's adlibs and runs live, it to just so I won't have to be lowkey, much I love it but lol now I kinda don't want, much cuz Dinah's voice is heavenly and, not doing em live, someone else and lol I relate to that so, they could transport Dinah's voice to, while I'm very much petty I'm not petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: They flattered her so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the That's My Girl video was pretty great! Hmmm I think it ties with Work From Home was my fav video this era. All the videos from this era have been good, though. Lol I mean the video didn't really go with the song like at all but I enjoyed it nonetheless. The scene where the girls come together to do a summoning spell of sorts was so cool, though! Like I love that scene so much. The choreo was cute, too. The only one who should've had dreads in they head, though was Mani. Idk what the fuck the other three were doin wearin em. Lol but we all know Dinah was havin a blast in em. But anyways, as usual, Normani went the fuck in in the video! Her melanin was POPPIN! Like damn she just looked so fuckin amazing! Ally did great, too. Lauren was lookin hot as always. Dinah's day 1 nigga looked cute in her lil outfit. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“By the way, how’s your ass?” Bolin smirked at Reese. “You landed on it pretty hard, after all.”

           

Reese glared at the boy. “Shut up!” Reese frowned as she reached down to rub at her rump. “It’s still pretty sore.”

           

Bolin took a sip of his drink. “Yeah, I bet.” He picked absentmindedly at his food. “It’s been twenty minutes. Should we go look for Nadir and Arslan?”

           

“Nah,” Reese said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “I’m sure they’re fine.” She grinned playfully at her friend. “Besides, we’re doing Nadir a favor by letting him be alone with Arslan.”

           

Bolin returned her playful smile. “True.”

           

“Those noodles look so good!”

           

That was Nadir’s voice. Before Bolin could turn around, Nadir plopped down in the chair next to him.

           

Reese smiled as Arslan took the seat next to her.

           

Hm, Nadir was awfully smiley. He’d press him for information later. Bolin nudged his pink haired teammate. “Took you long enough.”

           

“I’ll have a bowl of silver needle noodles, please,” Arslan said to the man behind the counter.

           

Bolin peered across the countertop at his partner. It was hard to read Arslan at times but Bolin could tell that currently she was in a pretty good mood. Did Nadir overcome his shyness and _actually_ hold a conversation with Arslan? And did said conversation go well? Well, whatever happened, Bolin was just glad Arslan was in better spirits.

           

“You kicked so much ass in the match, Arslan!” Reese exclaimed excitedly. Reese turned to face Bolin and Nadir, a grin stretching across her face. “Okay, but that shockwave that went out when Yang and Arslan clashed was so sick!”

           

Nadir smiled, never one to miss out on an opportunity to praise Arslan. “Right! With her strength, Arslan could’ve easily swept through the competition!”

           

Bolin smirked at Arslan’s awkward fidgeting. “Yeah, Arslan definitely would’ve had a chance at winning the tournament.”

           

Reese didn’t stop there, continuing energetically, “Oh, and when it only took one punch for her to free you guys from the ice ball! Bad-ASS!”

           

Nadir looked off to the side, lips a straight line. “Yeah, it was pretty cool.” Nadir breathed a sigh. “I just wish Arslan didn’t have to free us. Maybe then we would’ve won.”

           

“What’s done is done,” came Arslan’s stern voice.

           

Nadir looked across the countertop at his crush. She wasn’t looking at him, instead staring down at the bowl of noodles the man behind the counter just placed in front of her. His first instinct when she finally looked over at him was to glance some other direction, thoroughly impressed with himself when he actually maintained eye contact.

           

“Let’s all just enjoy the rest of our time here at Beacon,” Arslan said calmly.

           

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Reese replied.

           

Arslan flashed Nadir a small smile before turning back to her meal.

           

Nadir blinked dumbly at the pretty girl. She had smiled at him not just once, but _twice_ in one day! Nadir sighed happily.

           

Bolin rolled his eyes at the lovestruck boy, smiling all the same. If Nadir was a cartoon character, Bolin was certain he’d be surrounded by hearts right now.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
